warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Drachenstern´s Gier
1. Kapitel ICH ÄNDERE DEN NAMEN DRACHENSTERN ZU GECKOSTERN, DA DRACHENSTERN EINFACH UNREALISTISCH IST. UND ICH ÜBERLEGE MIR SOWIESO GENAUSO WIE SCHNEEPFOTES BESTIMMUNG DIE GESCHICHTE UMZUDCHREIBEN (Hierarchie) Zufrieden blickte der stolze Anführer Drachenstern von seinem Bau aus zu den Sternen. Da es Nacht war und das Silbervlies besonders gut zu sehen war, fühlte er sich dem Sternenclan sehr nah. Drachenstern war zufrieden dass es seinem ganzen Clan gut ging, und der Sternenclan mit ihnen war .Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: "Drachenstern! Es ist wegen Korallenschweif!" "Was ist mit ihr, Schlangenschweif ?" "Ich.. ich konnte nicht genau beobachten... aber sie wurde von ein paar Kriegern verschleppt... sie rochen wie Haidenclan-Krieger!" Sofort war Drachenstern auf den Beinen und rannte, so schnell ihn seine Pfoten tragen konnten mit Schlangenschweif durch den dichten Wald. Und sie fanden wonach sie suchten: dort lag Korallenschweif, übelst zugerichtet, verstümmelt, vernarbt und vor allem tot... Nachdem Korallenschweif´s Leiche vergraben wurde kam Drachenstern kaum noch aus seinem Bau, denn bei dem letzen großen Kampf waren schon 5 Krieger ums Leben gekommen. In einer Nacht hatte er einen Albtraum, Drachenstern träumte dass er genauso qualvoll sterben würde wie Korallenschweif, die gutmütigste aller Königinnen. Welche Qualen hat sie durchlebt! Er wollte nicht so sterben. Nicht jetzt! Nicht bald! Niemals! Aber wie sollte er das tun?Unzählige Pläne schossen ihn durch den Kopf...Drachenstern schlich sich nun leise aber noch unsicher in die Nacht hinein, mit einem Plan... Und das war sein Plan: heute Nacht noch würde er sich über die Grenze stehlen, versuchen in einem Clan auf genommen zu werden und sich nach und nach einzugewöhnen und dann - vielleicht - Anführer zu werden. "Wohin zu so später Stunde?" ,rief ihm eine Stimme von hinten zu. Drachenstern zuckte kurz zusammen,sah aber dass es bloß die harmlose Streunerkatze Lucie gewesen war die ihm gefolgt sein musste. "Versprich mir dass du niemanden erzählst was du hier gesehen hasst!" ,drängte er. "Du kennst mich doch." ,miaute Lucie und grinste. Ja, er kannte sie denn das bedeutete jetzt das er nun alles tun musste was sie wollte. Er musste sie jetzt mit nehmen ob Drachenstern wollte oder nicht, sonst würde sie ihn verraten. "Komm! Weihe mich mal in deinem Plan ein." "Also Lucie...", seufzte er "... wir müssen uns in einen anderen Clan hinein mogeln, wenn möglich in den Haidenclan!" "Aber wir spazieren doch jetzt nicht einfach in ein Clanlager rein, oder? Die würden uns doch bemerken!" "Natürlich nicht, wir geben uns als Streuner aus die sich dem Clan anschließen wollen, und ruck zuck sind wir Krieger des Haidenclans!" "Hm - ja gut - ich bin dabei!",rief Lucie. "Tja- und wie willst du anfangen?" "Wie meinst du das?" "Na, du wirst ja nicht gleich in den Anführerbau rennen und rufen:`Ich will mich euch anschließen!´,oder?" "Nein! Da wird uns schon etwas einfallen, aber erstmal müssen wir im Lager ankommen!" "Und was ist wenn dich die Katzen dort erkennen, die werden dich doch bei den großen Versammlungen gesehen haben, oder?" "Der Clan ist im Moment so beschäftigt, dass das bestimmt nicht auffallen wird, Lucie!" "Ja, ja schon klar!" "Dann lass uns jetzt ENDLICH aufbrechen!!!" "Ja, ja ich komm ja schon!" 3.Kapitel "Also das muss die Grenze zum Sumpfclan sein! Müssen wir aber nicht in die andere Rich..." ,fragte Lucie. "Ja! Sprich aber bitte etwas leiser.Es ist wichtig das wir nicht entdeckt werden...", entgegnete er und kroch weiter durch das Gebüsch. " Aber wir wollten eigentlich in den Haidenclan ,oder? Das ist die falsche Richtung Drachenstern!" "Ich weiß, wir müssen aber hier noch etwas erledigen!" "Was?" "Ich möchte meine Schwester Tränensalz besuchen." "Heißt das etwa deine Schwester ist eine S...." " Wir werden bis Sonnenaufgang warten...." "Bis SONNENAUFGANG! Ohne mich! Das kommt nicht in Frage!" "....und dann werden wir anfangen nach ihr zu suchen." " Na toll! Jetzt müssen wir die ganze Nacht hier tatenlos rum stehen, oder habe ich das nicht richtig verstanden?" "Glaub mir, die Zeit vergeht...." Als nun die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen auf die Erde warf, machten sich Drachenstern und Lucie auf den Weg Tränensalz zu finden. "Ich glaube sie müsste im Lager sein, denn..." Sofort zog Lucie Drachenstern runter "Was sollte das denn jetzt?" "Riechst du das denn nicht? In der Nähe sind zwei Sumpfclankatzen, die uns wahrscheinlich auch schon gerochen haben!" Sie hörten Pfotenschritte die immer näher kamen... "Riechst du irgendwo Beute?" ,fragte die eine "Nein....aber zwei Katzen die hier herum streunen!" ,fauchte die andere Stimme. Alsbald kamen die Katzen, denen die Stimmen gehörten ganz nah an dem Gebüsch heran. Lucie war froh das sie sie nicht bemerkt hatten. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung steckte Drachenstern seinen Kopf aus dem Gebüsch und stupste die eine Katze,die hübsche graue Streifen hatte wie Lucie auffiel sanft an und zog sie vorsichtig hinein. Die andere Katze schien nichts zu bemerken weil sie jetzt doch ein Tier gerochen hatte und nun in eine Kauerstellung verfiel."Drachenstern, was soll das?Sowas tut man nicht" ,miaute die grau-gestreifte Katze zu Drachenstern gewand. "Schon gut Tränensalz, aber...ich denke" "Du denkst?" "Naja, das du vielleicht auf eine Mission mitkommen willst.." "Au ja....aber es kommt darauf an welche!" "Ich..." "Er hat nur Angst zu sterben, und schleicht sich deswegen in andere Clans, um sich dort einzuschmeicheln und Anführer zu werden!" "Lucie!!!" ,zischte Drachenstern und stieß ihr energisch in die Seite. Tränensalz schmunzelte "Nun, weil du mein Bruder bist...aber wenn wir erst einmal dort sind, lass dir was einfallen wie ich ohne Probleme wieder hier in meinen Clan komme, denn Mondstreif wird sich sorgen machen." "Oh ja das werde ich" ,rief eine Stimme von hinten "....was soll das hier Tränensalz? Was machen die Fremden in unserem Territorium?" "Das ist schon in Ordnung - ich bin doch nur für eine Weile weg, und komme bald wieder." "Na gut, ich lasse euch nun ziehen, aber wenn ihr beiden" und diese Worte galten Lucie und Drachenstern " dann gnade euch der Sternenclan..." und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie. "Wir müssen nicht mehr lange gehen, oder?" ,stöhnte Lucie als sie am nächsten Morgen die Grenzen des Nebelwaldes erreicht hatten. "Nein Lucie, wir müssen nur noch den Donnerweg überqueren. Bald müsste er am Horizont zusehen sein ." ,antwortete Drachenstern heiter." Was? Ein Donnerweg? Das ist doch gefährlich, oder?" "Ja, schon, aber die Straße ist nicht sehr breit. " Sie standen tatsächlich nun vor dem Donnerweg, und der Schmutz der Monster blies ihnen ins Gesicht. Als kein Auto mehr zu hören oder zu sehen war rannten Drachenstern, Tränensalz und Lucie flink über den Donnerweg den selbst Lucie jetzt als harmlos erkannte, weil er im vergleich zu anderen seiner Sorte eher winzig war. Als sie die andere Seite erreicht hatten spürten sie Schutt unter ihren Füßen....plötzlich hörten sie Katzen jaulen, das gejaul wurde immer lauter bis es schließlich in einem Kampfgeschrei endete. Aber bevor einer ein Wort heraus bringen konnte, begann der Schutt sich zu bewegen und zog sie mit in ein Gewirr von unzähligen Kriegern die jaulten und heulten, Erst begriff Drachenstern nicht was hier geschah, aber dann wusste er, sie waren in einem Kampf geraten! In diesem Moment begriff Drachenstern gar nicht richtig was geschehen war, aber er spürte wie ihn ein Krieger ihn zu Boden drückte und sein Rücken bald wohl mit Narben geziert sein würde. Doch bald biss sein Gegner ihm so tief ins Genick, das er schließlich in Ohnmacht fiel... "Wo bin ich? Im Wald der Finsternis?!?" ,erschrak Drachenstern als er sich in einem überaus dunklem Bau wiederfand."Nein, noch schlimmer, in meinem Heilerbau!" ,lachte eine junge Heilerin die gerade Wegs auf ihn zu kam "Ich heiße übrigens Jadeherz, die Heilerin des Haideclans." "Warum hast du mir geholfen?" "Wir brauchen viele Krieger, deswegen überlegt sich unser Anführer, ob er ein paar arme Streuner wie euch auf nimmt. Vielleicht findet heute noch die Schülerzeremonie statt!" "Was meist du mit `wir` sind meine Freunde auch wohl auf?" "Ja allerdings, sie unterhalten sich gerade mit Zebrastreif und Drosselruf." "Wo???" "Dort drüben im Kriegerbau!" Als Drachenstern zu Tränensalz und Lucie rennen wollte fiel ihm mit erschrecken auf, das er langsamer von der Stelle kam und alles irgendwie von `unten` wahr nahm. Nachdem sie Drachenstern sahen brachen sie sofort das Gespräch ab und liefen zu ihm. "Und, bist du OK ?" ,fragte Tränensalz besorgt. Drachenstern sah, das auch Lucie und Tränensalz ungefähr eine Art Schülergröße hatten. "Mensch! Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, aber ich glaube der Sternenclan hat sich bei uns einen kleinen Scherz erlaubt. Denn wir sind jetzt ungefähr so groß wie Schüler, und ich fühl mich in so einem Körper nicht wohl!" "Find dich damit ab Drachenstern! So fallen wir weniger auf." ,erklärte Lucie aufmunternd. "Siehst du der Sternenclan hat das sicher gut gemeint..." ,versicherte Tränensalz. "Aber was ist mit Mondstreif? Sie wird mich umbringen wenn ich dich so nach hause bringe!" ,meinte Drachenstern. "Da wird uns schon etwas einfallen! Lass uns erstmal in den Schülerbau gehen, denn wir müssen ja unsere neuen Kameraden kennen lernen." ,rief Tränensalz aufgeregt und war schon auf den weg zum Schülerbau. Eilig hopste Lucie hinter ihr her bis schließlich auch Drachenstern gelangweilt angetrottet kam. Der Schülerbau hier war im Gegensatz zu dem im Adlerclan viel geräumiger, aber bevor Drachenstern sich auf das weiche Moos legen konnte kamen drei Schüler und ein ausgewachsener Krieger auf sie zu. "Ich habe gehört, das drei neue Schüler unseren Clan bereichern werden" ,rief der große Kater ihnen zu. "Das sind Morgenpfote Schilfpfote und Knospenpfote und ich bin Kometenschweif. Entschuldigt mich aber ich muss jetzt los, denn Echsenstern hat mich für die Morgenpatrolie ausgewählt." Kurze Zeit später, kam der mutigste von ihnen nahe zu Lucie, Drachenstern und Tränensalz und sagte "Ich...ich heiße Schilfpfote und heiße euch herzlich willkommen im Ha..Haideclan" ein leises Gekicher kam von den anderen Schülern. Darüber wurde Drachenstern sehr böse und schimpfte "Hört auf zu kichern! Er hat das sehr gut gemacht. Niemand von euch anderen hat sich getraut!" Es wurde still und nun stellten sich auch Morgenpfote und Knospenpfote vor. "Und, wo kommt ihr den her?" ,fragte Knospenpfote. "Ich war zuvor eine Streunerin, und er war der Anführer des Adlercla..." "Lucie!",fauchte Drachenstern. "Drachenstern, aber ich..." "Nenn mich nicht Drachenstern!" "Wie? Du bist doch noch viel zu jung um ein Anführer zu sein!" "Ähm, also Lucie erzählt gerne mal Dinge, die gar nicht war sind." "Lasst jetzt mal den Quatsch.", rief Schilfpfote "Ich will den Neuen ihr Zuhause zeigen!" Die Zeit war gekommen, und der Anführer Echsenstern rief den ganzen Clan zusammen und und Lucie, Drachenstern und Tränensalz auf dem Hochstein standen miaute er zu Tränensalz gewand: "Von diesem Tag an, bis diese Schülerin sich ihren Kriegernamen verdient hat, wird sie Bachpfote heißen. Ich bitte den Sternenclan, über diese Schülerin zu wachen, bis sie in ihren Pfoten die Kraft und den Mut eines Kriegers findet... Schneeblut, du bist jetzt bereit einen Schüler auszubilden. Du wurdest von deinem Mentor hervorragend ausgebildet und du hast bewiesen, dass du stark und mutig bist. Du wirst der Mentor von Bachpfote sein und ich bin überzeugt, das du dein Wissen an sie weitergeben wirst... " Jetzt wandte er sich an Lucie:" Von diesem Tag an, bis diese Schülerin sich ihren Kriegernamen verdient hat, wird sie Seidenpfote heißen. Ich bitte den Sternenclan, über diese Schülerin zu wachen, bis sie in ihren Pfoten die Kraft und den Mut eines Kriegers findet... Drosselruf, du bist jetzt bereit einen Schüler auszubilden, Du wurdest von deinem Mentor hervorragend ausgebildet und du hast bewiesen, dass du stark und mutig bist. Du wirst der Mentor von Seidenpfote sein und ich bin überzeugt, das du dein Wissen an sie weitergeben wirst....." Nun war Drachenstern an der Reihe "Von diesem Tag an, bis dieser Schüler sich seinen Kriegernamen verdient hat, wird er Wiesenpfote heißen. Ich bitte den Sternenclan, über diesen Schüler zu wachen, bis er in seinen Pfoten die Kraft und den Mut eines Kriegers findet.................Zebrastreif, du bist jetzt bereit einen Schüler auszubilden. Du wurdest von deinem Mentor hervorragend ausgebildet und hast bewiesen, dass du stark und mutig bist. Du wirst der Mentor von Wiesenpfote sein und ich bin überzeugt, das du dein Wissen an ihn weiter geben wirst...." Nach dieser anstrengender Zeremonie ging Wiesenpfote mit Seidenpfote und Bachpfote in Richtung Schülerbau. Lucie fing gleich an zu schwatzen "Wiesenpfote? Warum haben sie dich so genannt?" "Weil er so graßgrüne Augen hat!" rief Schilfpfote als sie den Schülerbau betreten hatten. "Ich habe euch drei Moosbetten hergerichtet." "Woher willst du denn wissen, warum Echsenstern ihn so genannt hat?" fragte Lucie misstrauisch. "Echsenstern selbst hat es mir erzählt." "Warum ausgerechnet dir" "Ich bin sein Neffe, und ihr müsst Wiesenpfote, Bachpfote und Seidenpfote sein! Schön euch kennen zulernen." "Danke, dass du und so willkommen heißt!" ,lachte Drachenstern der nun den Namen Wiesenpfote trug. "Aber jetzt müssen wir alle schlafen...uns steht morgen unser erstes Training bevor." "Aufwachen kleine Schlafmütze! Es ist schon fast Sonnenhoch" Mit blinzelnden Augen blickte er ins Gesicht einer schwarz-weiß gestreiften Kätzin und erhob sich schwer von seinem Schönen Moosfleck, den Schilfpfote für ihn hergerichtet hatte. "Deine Freunde sind schon dabei das Territorium zu besichtigen!...Tja, dass kann mal passieren..." "Als Anführer war es leichter lange Auszuschlafen, man musste einfach Schlangenschweif mit einer großen Patrolie losziehen lassen..." knurrte Wiesenpfote leise. "Was sagst du?" fragte Zebrastreif. "Ach nichts..." 4.Kapitel Wiesenpfote hasste mit der geschwätzigen Zebrastreif das Territorium zu besichtigen, und erzählte wie langweilig es ihm ergangen war :"...und sie erzählt mir zu jeden Ort ein neues Märchen wie eine Älteste!" "Also mein Mentor ist wirklich sehr gut! Er ist fast genauso wie Echsenstern, dieser Drosselruf! Höhrt sich doch gut an, oder?" "Meiner auch! Er heißt Schneeblut, weil seine Mutter und seine zwei Geschwister in einem kalten Wintermond umgekommen sind." berichtete Tränensalz. "Da habt ihr ja ein Glück! Meine Mentorin Zebrastreif ist ständig am Reden!" ,miaute Wiesenpfote genervt und legte sich in das Moosbett. "So sind die Mentoren immer am ersten Tag" erklärte Schilfpfote mit einem Zwinkern "aber Morgen wird Zebrastreif richtig streng!" Am nächsten Morgen wachte Wiesenpfote genau zur rechten Zeit auf und Schilfpfote bahnte Bach-, Seiden- und Wiesenpfote den Weg durch den Wald. Sie kamen an eine Lichtung, wo die Mentoren auf die Schüler warteten. Wiesenpfote dachte, dass die Trainingsstunden langweilig würden, weil er ja schon Schüler gewesen war, doch er musste feststellen, dass er alles vergessen hatte. Viele Monde später gingen Seidenpfote Bachpfote und Wiesenpfote am Anführerbau vorbei, da hörten sie Stimmen und lauschten. "Echsenstern, wir müssen handeln! Wir haben schon viele Geruchsspuren vom Adlerclan entdeckt, eine Patrolie hat sogar schon einen roten Kater mit blauen Augen nahe unseres Lagers erwischt! Echsenstern, das bedeutet Krieg!" ,zustimmendes miauen erhob sich. "Ich weiß Kometenschweif. Aber wir sind zu wenige Krieger!" "Dann müssen wir eben einige Schüler zu Kriegern ernennen lassen....hmm wie wärs mit Seidenpfote, Schilfpfote, Wiesenpfote und Bachpfote?" "Keine schlechte Idee! Wir werden sie in einem Mond zu Kriegern ernennen." "Ui! Bald bin ich eine Kriegerin, oder? Bald bin ich KRIEGERIN bald bin ich KRIEGERIN!" jauchzte Seidenpfote als sie wieder im Schüler Bau angelangt waren "Seidenpfote, das wird ein Krieg! Hast du nicht zu gehört! So etwas ist schrecklich! Wir sind auch in einem Mond noch nicht alt genug Krieger zu werden! Wenn ein Anführer so etwas tut, stehen uns schreckliche Zeiten bevor!" ,fauchte Wiesenpfote. "Und woher willst du das so genau wissen?" "Weil ich selbst einer bin wie du weißt!" Erschrocken und zugleich verwundert blickte Schilfpfote ihn an. "Wa.. was meinst du damit?" Wiesenpfote seuftzte "Na gut komm mal mit wir erklären es dir..." Sie gingen etwas tiefer in den Wald hinein und Wiesenpfote begann:" Also... du darfst nie jemanden davon erzählen! Ich bin eigentlich der Anführer Drachenstern und komme aus dem Adlerclan. Meine Gier nach ewigen Leben trieb mich dazu meinen Clan zu verlassen..............aber ich denke dass der Sternenclan noch eine große Aufgabe für mich hat!" "Ich komme mit dir wenn du einmal gehst, mir bedeutet der Sternenclan sehr viel, und ich habe schon immer geträumt einmal etwas großes zu tun!" "Aber du kannst das nicht verstehn, du hast auch in deiner Kriegerzeit nicht genug Erfahrung...naja vielleicht können wir dich doch mit nehmen...aber vorerst müssen wir üben...." Ungefähr einen Mond nach diesen Ereignissen rief Echsenstern alle Krieger des Clans zusammen und widmete sich erst Wiesenpfote. Sein Herz klopfte. "Zebrastreif, bist du überzeugt das dein Schüler bereit ist ein Krieger zu werden? "Ja er ist bereit." antwortete Zebrastreif mit ernster Stimme. ...... und nun waren sie zu Kriegern ernannt worden: Wiesenfell, Bachschweif, Seidenfell und Schilffuß aber keiner konnte sich richtig freuen, denn sie erinnerten sich an Wiesenfell´s weise Worte: "Seidenpfote, das wird ein Krieg! Hast du nicht zu gehört! So etwas ist schrecklich! Wir sind auch in einem Mond noch nicht alt genug Krieger zu werden! Wenn ein Anführer so etwas tut, stehen uns schreckliche Zeiten bevor!" Keiner ahnte was ihnen noch bevor stand. Nicht viel Zeit war vergangen und die Weissagung des ehemaligen Anführers hatte sich erfüllt, denn Echsenstern sprach zu ihnen:" Ihr seit großartige Krieger geworden, und ihr werdet mich bestimmt nicht enttäuschen! Nehmt Kometenschweif Drosselruf, Schneeblut und Morgenpfote mit und geht mit ihnen zu den Grenzen die neben den Donnerweg verlaufen, ich gehe vor mit Ährenschweif, und ihr kommt nach..." Als Echsenstern aus der Hörweite war brummte Wiesenfell "GROSSARTIGE KRIEGER ?!? Was haben wir den GROSSARTIGES getahn?" Diesmal wurde Bachschweif ernst "Du kennst das Gesetz der Krieger, und eines müsstest du ganz genau wissen: Das Wort eines Anführers ist Gesetz!" Wiesenfell zuckte zusammen und sie machten sich auf den Weg die anderen Krieger einzusammeln, doch Bachschweif, die Morgenpfote holen sollte, ging zu Wiesenfell und rief aufgeregt "Sie ist weg!" "Was! Wir können jetzt nicht einfach ohne sie los gehen. Wir müssen sie suchen! Los. Los! Beeilt euch ich..." Jadeherz unterbrach ihn "Rennt nur los! Ich habe ihn gesehen, wie er aus den Lager ging. Er sagte mir, er würde Echsenstern und Ährenschweif zur Seite stehen und mit ihnen Kämpen!" Wiesenfell knurrrte und stürmte mit den Krieger aus dem Lager, denn er wusste das sie in der Unterzahl waren. Er konnte den nassen Tau unter seinen Füßen kaum spüren und die Pfoten nicht wirklich wahr nehmen, den Wiesenfell war ganz damit beschäftigt das alles zu verarbeiten, was alles passiert war, was jetzt alles passiert, und seine schrecklichen Erwartungen. Bald darrauf kamen sie zu einem Busch, wo man durch kleine Lücken zwei Patrolien erkennen konnte, die sich wütend anfauchten. Nun gingen die Krieger auf Echsenstern zu, der sich wohl zuvor mit ein paar feindlichen Kriegern gestritten hatte, und diese jetzt böse Blicke mit ihm wechselten. Er bemerkte sie und ließ sie zu Wort kommen "Ist Morgenpfote bei euch?",drängte Wiesenfell. "Ja" ,seuftzte Echsenstern "sie ist uns gefolgt." "Weil ihr mich doch SOWIESO nicht mitgenommen hättet!",fiel ihm Morgenpfote frech ins Wort So etwas auch noch bei einem Anführer! '',dachte Wiesenfell. "Nun, der Kampf wird bald beginnen wenn wir diese mäusehirnigen Adlerclan Katzen nicht zur Vernunft bringen. Also, haltet euch bereit. Und passt bitte auf Morgenpfote auf, sie hat sich beim Weg hierher die Vorderpfote verletzt, aber nicht so schlimm..." "Echsenstern" ,rief eine hochnäsige Stimme, die Wiesenfell wirklich bekannt vorkam. "leugne es nicht, deine Krieger haben Korallenschweif umgebracht! Und dazu noch unseren Anführer Drachenstern!" Jetzt erkannte Wiesenfell die Stimme. ''Sonnennacht! ''Er drängte sich vor um die Gesichter der Adlerclan Katzen gut zusehen. Von dort aus konnte er Schlangenschweif erkennen der neben seinem Schüler von einem Bein, aufs andre trat, und da sah er noch Eisblatt! Doch er stand nicht an der Spitze der Patrolie, sondern weit hinter Sonnennacht, und diereckt hinter Sonnennacht, an der Stelle des Stellvertreters stand ein anderer Kater, den Wiesenpelz nicht kannte. Leise flüsterte er knurrens hinüber zu Morgenpfote:"Wer ist denn das schon wieder?!?" "Weißt du etwa nicht, wer da neben Sonnenstern steht?" ''Sonnenstern!!! '',fauchte Wiesenpelz still in sich hinein. "Das ist Spechtfeder, der neue zweite Anführer des Adlerclans." Wiesenpelz schnaubte verächtlich "Was, gefällt er dir nicht?" ,rief Morgenpfote entsetzt "Er hat unseren Anführer das Leben gerettet!" "Was!?!" "Na ja, hat zumindest Knospenpfote gesagt..." ,gab Morgenpfote zu. "Gebt es endlich zu! Ihr habt unseren Anführer und Korallenschweif getötet." Sie sah Echsenstern scharf an, er knurrte:"Wir wissen nicht wer dieser Krieger gewesen sein könnte!" "Tötet die Mörder!!!" ,fauchte Sonnenstern den Kriegern zu, die sofort jaulend auf die ebenfalls wütenden Haideclan-katzen los rannten. Kaum hatte er sich versehen fiel ein Haideclankrieger wie tot zu Boden, und er konnte gar nicht reagieren, da wurde er schon von den wütenden Kriegern umgerannt. Als er sich Wiesenfell unter schmerzenden Rücken zwischen den tobenden Katzen aufgerappelt...doch Morgenpfote hatte er im Getümmel des Kampfes verloren gegangen. Schnell schupste er sich durch die Menge um sie zu suchen. Er hatte fast vergessen das er in einem richtigen Kampf war, bis ihm ein graugestreifter Krieger ihn daran erinnerte. Er grub seine Krallen in Wiesenfells Pelz, dass er sich so erschreckte und den Schmerz gar nicht mitbekam. Nun stürzte sich ein zweiter Krieger auf ihn, und drückte ihn zu Boden und wollte gerade seine Hauer in Wiesenfells Nacken schlagen, da ertönte eine Stimme...und alle verstummten, dort stand Sonnenstern und unter ihr die erschöpfte Morgenpfote die so verwundet war das sie sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen konnte..."Seit nicht so naiv Haideclankrieger! Gebt auf, denn ihr könnt gegen uns nichts ausrichten. Und nun werde ich euch eine Lehre erteilen!" Nach diesen Worten bäumte sie sich vor der hilflosen Morgenpfote aus, und schlug ihre Zähne fest in ihr Genick. ''Nein, Morgenpfote!; ''Er versuchte sich durch die Menge durch zu drengen, doch es war bereits zu Spät! Sie fiel Tod zur Seite, und Wiesenfell spürte wie Wut und Trauer die Herzen der Haideclankrieger zerriss. "Und was ist schöner als das Blut vom Anführer des rivalen Clans zwischen den Zähnen zu spüren?", lachte sie mit einer teuflischen Stimme. "Echsenstern, jetzt bist du an der Reihe!" ,rief sie Echsenstern zu, der so eben aus der Gruppe der Adlerclankrieger hervor gehumpelt kam. Die herzlose Anführerin wollte ihm gerade in die Kehle beißen, da konnte es Wiesenfell nicht mehr aushalten und schubste sich durch die Menge. Er warf sich an Echsensterns Stelle vor die Anführerin. Aber bevor er und Sonnenstern reagieren konnten kam Drosselruf angerannt gefolgt von Seidenfell. "Geht wieder zurück!!!",fauchte Wiesenfell. Doch er wurde von einem Adlerclan Krieger zurück in die Menge gestoßen "Nun also zwei verrückte Haideclan Krieger?",miaute Sonnenstern. Und ohne etwas weiteres zu sagen schlug sie ihre Zähne in Drosselruf. ''Nein, nicht Drosselruf!!! ''Er wollte aufstehen und etwas unternehmen, aber seine Füße taten so weh, dass er nur noch sehen konnte wie Sonnenstern Seidenfell die Kehle aufschlitzte und Bachschweif vor entsetzen herzzerreißen jaulte. Ein sanfter Wind fuhr ihn über den Pelz und eine leise Stimme in ihm sagte: ''Wiesenfell, wir sind hier habe keine Angst! Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen. ''Als Wiesenfell sich von Seidenfell, Drosselruf und Morgenpfote verabschiedet hatte berichtete er Bachsweif voller Reue: '"Meine Gier hat uns ins Verderben gestürzt! Es war meine Gier... Drachensterns Gier...''' Fortsetzung : Drachensterns Suche Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Regenträumer2